


Watch it, Potter!

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Silly, The way draco says potter is wizardry meme at it's finest, almost crack!fic, but mostly just funny, potter, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: When Draco's bumbling of Potter becomes a school-wide joke people should really watch who they say it aroundDraco why are you a meme?(Potter in this is the equivalent of "thanks Obama")Inspired by this tumblr post - http://broromini.tumblr.com/post/153985912154/didyousaymaraudersormurder-do-you-ever-think





	

Harry is sat in Professor McGonnagol’s class writing up some Transfiguration history in with Ravenclaw when a quill drops.

“Potter.” Grumbles a girl in Ravenclaw who has never said more than 3 words to Harry and has seem to have forgotten that she is sat in front of him. Hermione snorts into her hand while continuing to write. The young woman turns around and find the golden trio behind her, trying to laugh quietly and turns red in the face as she realises she said it with him right behind her.

No one notices McGonnagol smirking behind a book. Ron’s the first to be audible and has a few giggles in before McGonnagol composes herself to turn to Ron and ask, “Is there anything funny, Mr Weasley?”

The tone shuts him up immediately which only winds up Hermione more but thankfully she has kept her head down the whole time to write, the only clue is her wild curly hair and shoulders shaking from the silent hysterical laughter.

Harry is biting his lip and maintaining a straight face as he knows McGonnagol’s learned and correct behaviour is to immediately look at Harry when Ron is being told off. It is then an owl hits the window with great force but only manages to knock itself out.

Professor McGonagol looks down at the ground and sees the bird, disorientated but fine. She hums angrily a moment before hissing, “Potter! …I’ll have to go fetch that.”

It took a moment to realise the room had gone from bustle noises to dead silence. Could hear a pin drop. Definitely could hear the slight movement of Hermione gripping the table trying very hard to gain some form of sanity which almost set Ron off again. In fact the whole room having heard McGonnagol quoting Draco for the sake of Ron’s disorientated owl were on pinpricks to start laughing. When she realised she had said it the look amongst the room stunned them into silence while she went to get the owl.

Once back in, she informed Ron that he had a day off tomorrow in way of family emergency. When questioned way later, after class ended, each of the golden trio was required to go to The Burrow for an unspecified family emergency but only one at a time. Meanwhile while the class went on, the whole room felt on tenterhooks. All amused but all feeling unable to show it.

Until 10 minutes before the end of class. The young lady in front of Harry had forgotten to take her homework to McGonnagol but did have it. She stood up and stood on a crack on the stone floor and slipped managing to hold onto two tablesides to keep her on her feet. One hers, the other was Harry’s. Exactly where his ink had been. As if in slow motion it rolled down and splattered everywhere and the young woman genuinely looked horrified like she’d committed a felony or he was going to scream bloody murder at her.

He would never have done either but what did happen wouldn’t have gone better if he planned it. He looked down at all his clothes stained and a few splatters on Hermione and Ron, sighed and before he could even stop himself grumbled rather loudly in his most Draco tone, “Potter!”

For half a second there was only shock. Then he could almost visibly see the effects ripple outwards but the first to laugh was Professor McGonnagol who had being trying far too hard not to split at the sides and had let out an almighty laugh. Secondly Hermione, then Ron, then the young woman. Followed by the entire class. No one could breathe, no one could calm down and the laughter caught attention down many classrooms. Professor Flitwick came down a few minutes later and managed to gain some sanity on the situation but for days Fred and George and Ginny would pop up out of nowhere to do it as well as everyone doing it if he entered his dorm. Once a week passed “Potter” began being grumbled as Draco like as possible when something bad happened was a well accepted tradition.


End file.
